A Whole New World
by PandaLover230
Summary: Dani gets uprooted from her old life and moved to forks, where she meets the Cullens. With the help of a new friend she will find love in the most unlikely person. JasperxOC
1. A Whole New World

This is my first story so please go easy on me. Reviews would be amazing. The only character that I own is Dani. I would love to say that I own the other characters but I don't, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We're moving?" I shouted in shock.<p>

"Yes Dani, you heard me right." I looked at my mom like she was crazy.

My mom is impulsive, well she normally is. Last year she bought a Ferrari when we could barely pay the rent. The year before that she chopped off most of her beautiful blond locks, dying the rest bright red and got her nose pierced. This year she started dating this guy named Jack around six months ago. My dad died eleven months and three days ago, so Jack was not in the top ten on my like list, heck he wasn't even in the top thirty. I avoided the dude as much as possible, which wasn't very hard, but when I had to be around him, like when he would come over to our place for dinner, I played nice and was polite, but on those nights I ate fast and took my dessert to my room. It was a pretty good game plan too. Just lay low for a while until mom dumped the guy.

Besides that my life was pretty good. High school was a breeze and when it got tough I had my best friends by my side. We weren't the most popular people at the school but we didn't care. We had our own little group and we were happy. Everything was going great till my mom decided to turn my life upside down.

It was during dinner when she told me that Jack and her were getting married. Earlier that day we had gone shopping. She had said it had been a while since we had had any 'girl time'. Psshh. Girl time my ass. She was just buttering me up.

I looked at Jack, then I looked at the car, and then back at Jack again. Bribery, interesting. Well it's not gonna work pal. It is a really nice car though.

Oooookay. So what class do I have next? You think by now I would have my schedule memorized, I've looked at it about ten billion times, but what can I say, my memory sucks when I'm nervous. I'm not normally a shy or nervous person but I've never been to a new school before and not one that is 1,500 miles from home, well my old home anyway, but that's beside the point. It's hard not to be nervous when you are suddenly thrust into a new school and you haven't a single clue as to who anyone is.

I looked down at my schedule for a few seconds, but it was a few seconds too many. All of a sudden I collided with a brick wall. Or at least it felt like a brick wall. Now I don't know if any of you have ever run into a wall before but trust me, the wall wins. I fell and landed on my butt, hard.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the stars flashing behind my eyelids. When I opened my eyes and looked up I noticed that the brick wall I ran into was actually a person. Who woulda thunk.

I noticed that he was offering to help me up. I grabbed onto the hand that was being held out to me. My eyes widened a little bit as I was yanked forward quickly. I stumbled as I tried to gain my balance. Should it be that easy to yank a person up. I'm not saying I am fat or anything but you think it would involve a little bit of a challenge. It felt like if that dude wanted to he could send me soaring past his should for a good ten, maybe twenty feet if he wanted to.

I finally noticed all the stares that we were attracting. They were staring at me like I had landed on my butt or something. Oh right, I did. Oh crap, did they all see that. As hard as I tried to hold it back I couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks. A soft hiss brought my eyes back to the person in front of me. I finally took a good look at him. He was as tense as a bowstring. And was it just me or did he seem to be leaning away from me. I quickly thought back to this morning. I'm pretty sure that I put deodorant on. Maybe he was one of those can't-stand-the-smell-of-perfume-lotion-or-shampoo kinda guys. I don't think that I went *that* overboard with my hand lotion this morning.

"I'm sorry." He spoke almost musically.

"Why are you sorry I was the one who ran into you." I looked at him like he had grown two heads

"I was in your way."

"Well I should have been watching were I was going."

"And I should have paying attention and moved out of your way." He had to be like the most chivalrous dude I have ever met. I didn't know if I found it kind of endearing or just plain old annoying.

He looked like he was going to argue some more so I decided to "cut him off at the pass" you could say.

"Listen I would love to stay here and keep up this ping-pong game of who's fault it is, but I have no clue where I am or where I am going and I'm pretty sure I am already late for class." I couldn't hold back a grimace as I said it. Being the new kid sucks.

"I can take you there?"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbly. Wow Dani way to look smart.

"You're class. If you don't know where it is I can take you there." He spoke slowly.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I blushed again. I felt like such an idiot. Going and hiding under a rock sounded like a good plan.

I felt him stiffen up again. I looked over at him. Again he looked like he was subtly trying to lean away.

"Do you have a problem with honeysuckle?" I was getting a little fed up. If he doesn't like it he should just ask me to give him some room.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"You keep leaning back like I smell bad or something. I'm 100% sure that I showered this morning so the only thing I can think of is that you don't like the smell of my hand lotion. If you need me to take a step back, just say so." I had to stop myself from crossing my arms and looking like some petulant child.

"Oh no, that's not it." His lips twitched into a slight smile.

Now I was the one who was confused. Again.

"So what class do you have next?" He looked at me expectantly.

I opened the paper in my hand, looking down at my schedule. "Greek Mythology, I think."

"May I." He extended his hand.

I gave him the paper, trying not to be too embarrassed by how crumpled it looked. When I get nervous I start to play with my hands, or whatever I happen to be holding at the time. My schedule just happened to be the poor innocent bystander.

"11:00 am Greek Mythology with Peterson." He recited.

"Her classroom is just down the hall." He pointed down a hall to our left.

I have been ten feet away from it the whole time. I felt like an idiot. It seemed to be a common reoccurrence today. Hopefully I wasn't making it a habit.

"I'll show you if you like." And have me look like an even bigger fool. I don't think so.

"Thank you, but no. I think I can manage." I smiled at him as I turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>I had a friend who pointed out some mistakes to me. So I just wanted to say thanks Marie!<p> 


	2. New Girl at School

I don't own any of the Twilight characters, wish I did but I don't. I do own Dani and Karin though.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, sounding our dismissal. Lunch, finally. My kingdom for some food. That is the problem with skipping breakfast in favor of fifteen more minutes of being able to decide on what to wear. But I am pretty sure that if I were to do it all over again I would still skip breakfast. New kid in a new school on the very first day of school. I needed to make a good impression. I followed the crowd to the cafeteria. The smell of delicious food drifted past my nose. I took a big sniff. Ah, yum. Spaghetti, my favorite. Something that I like about this school more than my old one. Good food. At my old school high class criminals ate better than we did. I wouldn't have given that food to the rats.<p>

Picking up my tray I turned around to see if I could locate a spot to sit. It was interesting to compare the difference of the lunch room of my old school and this one. At my old school when you stepped in the cafeteria you see who was who. The jocks were at one table, the nerds an other and the goths the next. Here though there was only one table that really stood out. The guy I ran into was sitting there.

Everyone at that table looked like supermodels. It was like they should be in a magazine instead of sitting at a high school table eating lunch. Well actually they weren't really eating. Their food was just sitting in front of them. They must be crazy to not eat this food. It smells, and looks I might add, so good.

I decided to sit towards the back of the cafeteria. There was an empty table there. Empty meant no people to ask you a hundred random questions about your life. Empty meant safe. Sadly my alone time didn't last long. A girl from my Greek Mythology class sat down right in front of me. I think the teacher said her name was Karin.

"Hi my names Karin!" Yup I was right. Kind of surprising too, cause I suck with names.

"Hey."

"You're names Danielle, right?"

"Yeah, but everyone just calls me Dani." It was the nickname that my father gave to me when I was little.

"So you're new here right? Are you liking the school? Isn't being a senior just great." She was cheery and chipper. Joy. Now don't get me wrong being that happy isn't a bad thing it's just I am more of a laid back person, so sometimes people who just can't be quiet or stop bouncing in place kinda annoy me.

"Yes. Sure. I guess." I also wasn't very talkative around new people.

"I just love your shirt." Now that caught my attention.

"You like Avenged Sevenfold?" I was curious and a little shocked. She didn't look like the type of girl who listened to rock.

"Oh yeah. When they came up to Port Angeles last summer I went and saw them. They are amazing." She gushed.

Oooh she's fan, but not one of those kissing-the-picture-on-the-wall-stalker fans.

"That's neat. I saw them in Denver about three months before we moved here. I even was able to get a picture with them. Those guys sure know how to make a girl feel short, especially The Rev." I chuckled, remembering feeling even shorter than what I normally do. Being 5'4'' can sometimes have it's disadvantages, like when standing next to tall hot rock stars.

"Haha thankfully I don't have to worry about that. I got my dad's height genes, not my mom's thankfully." Karin didn't seem to be that bad. Sure a little hyper, but talking to someone hyper is better than talking to no one at all.

Karin as it turns out not only like rock music but can also play the drums. I was beyond shocked when I found that out. I couldn't see her lithe 5'8'' frame banging on a set of drums.

"That's so cool. I wish I could play an instrument. Unless you count four years of playing the clarinet when I was in elementary school. But I think it would be really cool if I could learn how to play the guitar. A friend tried to teach me one day, but my fingers just wouldn't stay in position, he ended running out of patience and that was the end of that." I had piano fingers as my friend Shelby used to call them. They were perfect for playing guitar, but they never seem to want to cooperate.

"Oh that sucks. Well if you ever want to try and learn again I know someone who would probably be willing to teach you. Who knows maybe we could even start a band or something."

"Hahaha oh yeah we could call ourselves the Washington Wailers." I laughed.

"Or the Green Get Down Girls." She joked.

We both started laughing, going back and forth with weirder, wackier and funnier band names. By the end of lunch we had tears streaming down our cheeks and I could hardly breathe. It was the first time since I arrived in Washington that I had laughed like that.

"So what class do you have next?" Karin asked as we picked up our trays.

I thought back to what my schedule said. "I think I have Calculus 2."

"Ooh me too. We should sit next to each other." I had to smile at that and hold back a tiny sigh of relief. Finally I wouldn't be sitting awkwardly by myself.

"Sure, that would be great." I dumped my trash in the garbage can and set my tray on the growing stack right next to it.

I turned around and bumped straight into someone, knocking all my books out of my arms and onto the floor. Not again.

"I am so sorry." I bent down to pick up my books and scattered papers. As I reached for my journal another hand beat me to it. I looked up and right into the face of the same guy I ran into in the hall this morning. You have got to be kidding me. The same guy in less than two hours.

"Oh, ah, sorry about that." I looked down to hide a blush.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been standing so close behind you." I noticed his eyes. So pretty. Wait, snap out of it Dani. He's going to think you are a freak if you just stare at his eyes with a dumb look on your face.

"I'm pretty sure it's my fault." Two times in one day. This is a new record for me. Lets try not to make it three.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say. Normally I wasn't this clumsy or awkward but I didn't seem to be have the best of luck today. The bell rung breaking the awkward silence.

"Come on Dani we're late for class." Karin tugged at my arm.

"I have to go. Again I am sorry about running into you, again." I apologized as I was pulled out of the cafeteria and towards the Calculus room.

A note landed on top of my open Calculus 2 book. I looked over a Karin. She motioned me to read with urgent hand gestures.

_I can't believe you ran into Jasper Hale! OhMyGod what was it like?_

I looked over at her again and she nodded, grinning.

_It was like running into a brick wall, twice. And is that his name. Who is he?_

I tossed to paper back over to her, making sure that Mr. Waltenburg didn't notice. I have only had him as a teacher for about seven minutes and twenty-three seconds but he doesn't seem like a teacher who would be okay with note passing.

_You ran into him twice! OhMyGosh when? Why didn't you tell me? He is one of Dr. Cullen's adopted sons._

_This morning before Greek Mythology. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up on my butt. I didn't think it was something so important._

_Of course it's something important. I mean we are talking about Jasper Hale here._

_You've said that already. I still don't know who the dude is._

In my haste to toss the note back over I missed her desk. The paper landed on the floor. Karin bent over to pick it up. When she came back up she was looking into the face of an annoyed Mr. Waltenburg.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. McNeil." He glared down at her.

"Ah no, Mr. Waltenburg, I was just get my calculator of my bag." She reached back down putting the note in her bag and taking out her calculator.

"That's what I thought. Now if you and Ms. Walker could pay attention for the rest of the class period then I won't have to give you both detention." He turned and walked back to the white board.

We both slumped in our chairs with relief. The note didn't have anything embarrassing written on it, well not for Karin anyway, but I still wouldn't have wanted it to be read out loud.

A tiny wad of crunched up paper hit the side of my head. I looked over at Karin.

"Meet me after school." She mouthed.

I nodded and focused my attention back on Mr. Waltenburg. I was not going to get detention on the first day of school.


	3. The Evil Plan

Twilight characters = Not mine.

Karin and Dani = Mine

I don't know latin so just looked this up online so if I am wrong I am sorry, just send me a message and I can change it. Also on the last chapter, I know that those two "band names" were totally cheesy and stupid (they were supposed to be), but if anyone has one (or two) funny band names that you want to suggest feel free. If I use them I will you credit, whether by author name (if you are on the site) or by whatever name you use (if you aren't an author on ).

I hope you enjoy the third chapter! Review would be greatly loved.

And a special thanks goes out to License To Eat Cake for not only the first review of the story but my first review ever. So thank you so much.

* * *

><p>My last class of the day could not get over fast enough. Sure I wanted to meet up with Karin. I was really curious what she was going to tell me about this Jasper I keep running into, literally I might add, but I also was really bored.<p>

When I saw that my last class was Harmonic, Infinite and Complex Numeri throughout Vita. I thought it sounded interesting. Naïve little me thought that Vita was some type of country. Guess again. Vita apparently is Latin for Life and numeri is Latin for numbers. It was just a fancy and extremely long way to say math class. I hate math with a passion. Tomorrow I'm going to have go and see if I can change that class with something more interesting.

"So read the first two chapters tonight and I want a six page paper on math in the US economy," Mrs. Baker droned on.

Yeah like I'm going to do that. Hah. Not in your dreams. I have to get out of this class. My health _and_ sanity depends on it.

I slowly watched the second hand tick closer and closer to the 12. Almost there. Just a little bit-yes! The sound of the bell echoed throughout the classroom as I jumped up and grabbed my backpack, rushing out the door. Thankfully I was very cautious as I walked to my locker. I made sure not to run into anyone. I did not want a repeat of this morning. That was just too embarrassing.

I was putting my book in, when Karin walked up. She had a big grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I felt a small knot of nervousness starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

Shelby used to look at me like that. Nothing good ever came from that smile. We either ended up in trouble or I ended up being embarrassed beyond belief. I swear that girl had the craziest ideas. I had a feeling that Karin soon would be quickly "challenging her" for that spot.

"Well I was thinking we should go for a drive." She just kept on smiling.

I gave her a suspicious look. "A drive?"

She nodded. "You need to see the wonders Forks has to offer."

I couldn't figure out what she was planning.

"Okay, fine. What wonders does Forks has?" What's the worst that could happen?

Famous last words I tell you. Famous freaking last words. Okay so for the first thirty minutes Karin did show me the "Wonders of Forks". I must admit that it was nice driving around the small town in a sleek convertible. But after she starting down a road that lead us into the middle of a freaking forest.

"Where are we going?" I looked over at her. I had no clue where we were.

"Oh you'll see." Again there is that smile that I have learned to hate, and fear I might add.

She stopped the car. I looked around confused. "Are we there?"

"Oh no silly. Just a little pit stop you could say." She popped the trunk and got out.

I couldn't see what she was trying to get but she was making a lot of noise. Sounded like something metallic. When she closed the trunk I saw that she had a metal pole that had a bunch of things sticking out of it. Now I beyond curious. As she came back around front I noticed those "things" were spikes.

"What is that?" It looked almost like those things that are used to pop the tires of a car when it goes the wrong way into a parking garage.

She walked ten feet in front of the car and put it down in the middle of the road. My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing.

"Oh no no no! What do you think you are doing?" I nearly shouted as she got back in the car.

She put it in 'drive' and floored the accelerator. I'm ashamed to say a small shriek escaped me as we went over the spiked pole. She had hit it dead on. I could the air hissing out of the tires as she pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" I snarled as I looked around us. We were in the middle of nowhere and she decides to get rid of not only one, but all four tires.

"Do you have a spare?" I asked her, but somehow I already knew the answer to it.

"Nope. I seem to have forgotten them." She looked so innocent, but I knew otherwise. I could easily see the red horns sticking out of her head.

I let out a long sigh. "Okay now what do we do?"

"We walk." Great. Now I love to walk, but knowing how far away from town we kinda makes the walking part a little less fun. She had already gotten the pole with spikes and put it back in the trunk by the time I jumped out of the car. I sent her another glare before yanking my backpack out of the backseat. I started heading down the road towards town when I heard Karin call out. "Oh no silly. We're not going that way."

Now that made me stop. I twisted around and looked at her in confusion. "We're not?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I watched as she started walking up the road. I let out one last sigh before I followed her.

We had been walking for thirty minutes. Now that's not so bad, but when you add in the fact that it was uphill and a very steep hill, then it's a whole new ball game. By the time we made it to the top of the hill I was panting and my forehead was cover with a slight sheen of sweat.

I've always had a nice figure, but I've never been athletic and my form of exercise is walking to our mailbox at the end of our driveway. Karin on the other hand wasn't even breathing hard. She was tall, well taller than me, skinny as a stick and she was in good shape too.

A small ball of jealousy started growing in the pit of my stomach, but I squashed it just as soon as it formed. I wouldn't do me any good in life by being envious.

"We're here," she practically sung.

"Where is here?" I looked around for what seemed like the millionth time today. I saw a beautiful, big white house a couple yards away.

"The Cullen house." My eyes widened as I jerked my head around to look at her. I think I almost gave myself whiplash but I didn't care.

She couldn't have planned this whole thing out, but the evil glint in her eyes told me otherwise.

"You planned this," I hissed, glaring at her accusingly.

Karin had the gall to shrug and start walking towards the house. I raced after her.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"My tires are all flat."

"Yes I know that. I was there, remember." I said as if I was talking to a little kid.

"They have tires," She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A light bulb went off in my head. So that was why she destroyed all of her tires.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"Since you bumped into Jasper in the cafeteria." She just kept on walking, sounding as if she was talking about the weather. I just stared at her shocked. This girl was devious!

By the time I had gotten my brain functioning again we had made it to the Cullen's front door. Karin rang the doorbell not once, but twice. I wanted to run and hide. As the seconds ticked by the idea was starting to gain even more merit. Just as I was about run and pick a tree to hide behind the door opened. My legs nearly crumpled beneath me as relief flooded through me. It wasn't Jasper. Thank you God. This was my first lucky moment of the whole entire day. And it was nearly dark too. Now that was just sad.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked. I now started to take in the appearance of the person in front of us. He had dark brown hair. He was tall and dang was he hot. Not as gorgeous looking as Jasper but he definitely wasn't bad looking either.

"My friend and were just driving along when my tires got popped and we've been walking around for forever, when we found your house. We were wondering if you might have a few spares." Karin had this hopeful look on her face. I had to give the girl credit. She was good at lying, even though it technically wasn't lying. Our tires did get popped and we did need new ones.

Karin was easily playing the part of the innocent victim. I almost believed her, but I knew it was just all part of her evil plan to try and get Jasper and I in the same house together.

I looked down at the ground, not to help the act of two 'abused' teenage girl, Karin was easily handling that, but to make sure the beautiful man in front of us couldn't see the annoyance and anger on my face.

The sun was almost gone by now. I had regained my breath and my heart was back to normal, making me realize how cold I actually was. I had left my hoodie in my car, which was still at the high school.

"I'm sure we have a few spares in our garage. Do you want to come in? You both look freezing." He looked specifically at me when he said this.

I was surprised. How did he know that I was cold? I didn't think that I was shaking. He stepped aside, giving us room to go inside. I did a mental shrug as I followed Karin in.


	4. The Wonders of Forks

The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. Unless she is putting them up for sale, but I don't think that she will be doing that anytime soon. Even if she did I don't think that I have enough money to buy them anyway.

Dani, Karin and Jack belong to me. And no they are not going up for sale either.

Here is chapter four.

Sit back, relax and enjoy!

Reviews=Happy me!

* * *

><p>Their house was freaking amazing. Gosh, I wish I could live in a house like this. It was so beautiful. And so big. It looked like something out of a movie. I noticed a piano sitting in the corner of the room. I wonder if anyone played it or if it was just part of the decor.<p>

"Do you play?" Edward asked me. He must have noticed me starring at it.

I shook my head no.

"I wish though," I said wistfully, a small smile gracing my face.

He smiled at that as he started to walk down a hallway with Karin and I following him. We entered the kitchen. A girl with light brown hair was standing at the stove.

"Who was at the door?" she asked as she turned around. You could tell she was a little shocked to see us. She looked familiar. I thought back to where I saw her. Oh right she was at the table with them.

She smiled at us, sticking her hand out. "I'm Bella."

"Dani and this is Karin." I motioned to Karin with my head as I shook her hand, smiling.

"We had a flat, well a couple of flats, and we were hoping that you guys might a few." I told her.

I motion towards the guy who now had his arm around her waist and was about to continue when I realized that I didn't know his name. My confusion must have shown on my face.

"My name's Edward. Sorry about forgetting my manners." He told us with a smile.

"It's okay," Karin replied, looking almost dreamy eyed. I mentally rolled my eyes. Can't she tell that he with Bella. I was about to comment to Karin about that little tidbit of information, that even I could see, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh, hey jasper." Edward greeted. Japer. The blood drained from my face. Thankfully no one saw, because they are all focused on saying hi to Jasper. I don't know what it is about him, but I always get flustered and shy when I am around him.

I never get flustered or shy around anyone. Heck I took a picture with Avenged Sevenfold and didn't even blink. They are practically my idols.

But no, with this guy I just want to go hide behind a curtain. I'm pretty sure I saw some out in the living room too. Hmmmm...I wonder if they would notice...

A quiet chuckle from Edward caused me to break out of my reverie.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembered a funny joke." He chuckled again, looking at me. I was curious as to what the joke was and why he looked at me when he said that.

An awkward silence seemed to settle over the five of us. Jasper was looking at me. I was looking anywhere but Jasper. Bella was looking confused. Karin kept looking between Jasper and me with a grin on her face, while Edward was looking between Karin and me, smirking. The silence was deafening. We were probably making a hundred gay babies.

The Pirates of the Caribbean theme song sliced through the silence like a sharp knife, making me jump. I dug my phone out of my pocket, thanking God for whoever is calling me. I looked down at the screen. All those thoughts of praise and gratefulness flew straight out the window. It was Jack. Great. What does he want? I tried to keep the scowl off my face as I answered the phone, but from the look that Karin was giving me I wasn't doing a good job of it.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hey Dani. Is everything okay? You sound annoyed." He asked. I sounded annoyed? Good, cause I was. I was having a perfectly good time, well not exactly perfectly good, not even remotely good. I was having a perfectly awkward time before he called and ruined it.

I know I sound bitchy but like I said, Jack was not in my like list. In thirty years I might be able to stand the guy but right now, no.

"Everything is fine. Karin and I just got a few flats." I told him, while giving a pointed look at Karin.

"Do you need me to come and get you two?" He sounded sincere, but I knew that he would just be doing it to get on my mom's good side.

"Nope, we're fine. Listen Jack I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well your mom and I were wondering if you wanted pizza for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. You guys can get whatever you want. I'll just pop some popcorn when I get home."

"Oh, okay." He sounded a little let down by this, but right now I just wanted to get this conversation over with. This wasn't conversation I wanted to be having in front of people.

"I'll see you and mom and home. Bye." I clicked the end button before he could even say good-bye.

I looked back up at Karin, smiling as if I didn't have a care in the world. He stared at me for a bit as if she were trying figure out a puzzle. I hate it when people give me that calculating look. I'm not some recluse who doesn't talk about my feelings, but I don't broadcast them like some people do.

"Hey so I should probably be getting home. It sounds like my mom is worrying again." I lied. Yes, I should probably be getting home, but I knew that when Karin dropped me off I wouldn't be going home for a few more hours.

I needed time to think and I wouldn't be able to do that in a house where either A.) My mom keeps bugging me about why I don't like Jack, B.) I can hear the kissy noise that my mom and Jack make or C.) I am forced to sit and watch a James Bond movie, one of Jack's favorites, so that we can have "family bonding time".

Karin, being oblivious to my thoughts, really believed that my mom was worrying about me being out after dark. She nodded and turned to look expectantly at Edward.

"Right this way, ladies." He motioned towards a door, which I figured lead to the garage.

We went out single file. First Edward, then Bella and Karin. I was right behind Karin, while Jasper was right behind me. If I hadn't know that he was there, I wouldn't have thought that anyone was behind me. He walked so quietly that those magical elves from the Lord of the Rings books would be jealous.

I love those books by the way. Sure there are some spots that are a little boring but all in all they are pretty exciting. I also had a major crush on Legolas when I was little. So sue me. I mean come on; he is tall, blond and handsome. What's not to like?

I swear I heard a chuckle coming from Edward. Does this guy have some mental issues or something? He keeps laughing randomly. I do that too, but only sometimes and never in front of people I just met. Don't want them to think I am crazy.

Like he knew I was thinking about him, Edward turned and looked at me a small smirk like smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled back with the word tweaker popping up in my head. His smile seemed to grow. I looked away and focused on Jasper talking to Karin about her tires.

"Do you know what type they are?" He asked her.

"Uhhh...ummm..."

"I'll take that as a no." I tried stifling a giggle, but it ended up turning into a snort.

Karin turned and glared at me. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say a thing." I snickered.

"You were so thinking it though. It's not my fault I don't know what type of tires I had. I'm not a car person!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

Again I snorted. No, but she sure knew how to destroy the tires. Karin flipped me off. I clutched my heart as if I had been stabbed.

"Oh that hurts. That really hurts." I staggered back a little. Karin just glared harder. I smiled, blowing her a kiss.

I could tell that the others were just as amused as I was but Bella, being the sweet girl that she seems to be, decided to save Karin from any more embarrassment. I don't know why. Karin deserves it all. After everything I've gone through today.

"Well since you don't know what type of tires you have, how about if Jasper drives you and Dani home and then Edward and Jasper can bring your car down later after they figure out what tires it needs." She suggested to Karin.

"That would be so perfect!" Karin gushed. Perfect. Perfect for who? Don't I get a say in this?

"So there is going to be a neighborhood barbecue" Oh a barbecue, fun, "and even though you guys don't live in the neighborhood, well except you Bella, it would be great if you guys showed up." No! Not fun not fun. Karin seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment quite quickly and had gotten back to her evil little scheme.

"Sure we would love too." Jasper said with a smile, while Edward nodded in agreement. Oh no. I'm in trouble. Is Karin trying to kill me here? Is that how people from Forks welcome you? Embarrass the hell out of you.

With what seemed like a wicked smile Edward said, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

If I didn't know better I would bet a million bucks that he knew what Karin was planning and was trying to help her.

"Yah! Isn't it going to be such fun Dani." Karin smiled, looking at me. I knew it was more of a statement than a question, but I knew she wanted me to make some type of comment. Oh she was so dead when we got back to town.

But being the nice person that I am, I forced a charming smile and said, "It's going to be a blast."

I am so dreading the weekend. God I know you are up there. If you love me at all, then please, I beg of you, save me.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

First off, if anyone was offended with the gay babies comment then I am sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect when I wrote that.

Second off, I know pretty much zilch about cars, but I do know that you don't need specific tires, unless you have some type of special car that need some type of special tires, but I'm not talking about that. But in this story we're going to say that Karin's car needs specific tires.

And third off, I also don't know the inside of the Cullen house, so for you Twilight fangirls out there that know wayyy much more than I do about it, please forgive me if it is wrong.


	5. The Trip Home

Sorry about the long wait. I had a busy week. I had family over for my graduation and the other day we went to Forks. I've never been there so it was a new experience for me. I don't know if it will really help me with writing my story or not. At least now I kind of know what the town looks like.

Writers block also seemed to hit me full force this week. I don't know why but I just seemed to have a hard time writing this chapter, so if it is not as good as the others I am sorry.

So thank you for waiting patiently and I promise to update the next part wayyy sooner than this chapter.

Jasper no es mía, sino que Dani, Karin y Shelby son mía.

I decided to go for a more fun way of saying who I own and don't own. And it gave me a reason to practice my Spanish. I hope wrote everything right.

I present to you Chapter 5.

* * *

><p>The drive home had been a silent one. Karin had called dibs on the backseat so she could "take a nap", leaving me to sit in shotgun, right next to Jasper. Little sneak. Karin, not Jasper. I wonder if he can even tell that something in going on. Poor guy is probably clueless about it.<p>

I stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. It all seemed to be a blur. Wait a minute. We really seem to be going really fast. I looked over at the speedometer and nearly had a heart attack.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I hissed, "You're going 70 miles per hour in a 35 miles an hour zone!"

"I've been going 70 for the last fifteen minutes and you now finally noticed?" He asked in amusement. I watched the red arrow on the speedometer dropped down to 50.

"Well I wasn't paying attention. If I would have known that you were a maniac when driving then I would have." I snapped.

"I haven't hit any mailboxes or run into any trees, so I don't think that maniac really covers my driving." He sent a smirk my way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, idiotic then." Jasper shook his head, a small smile hiding at the corner of his mouth.

"It's not funny." I glared at him.

"Yes it is." I just stared at him in bewilderment. Most people would be pissed if someone called them an idiot. I shook my head and turned and looked back out of my window.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to what I assumed was Karin's house. I turned and looked in the back seat only to find that she really was asleep. I guess all that scheming took a lot out of her.

"Yo Karin wake up." She didn't move at all.

"Karin!" I shouted. Not even a slight twitch. And I thought I slept like the dead.

I pulled out my notebook from my backpack and turned around in my seat, tossing it at her. It hit her directly on her head and bounced onto the floor.

"Don't touch my pop tarts!" She jolted straight up in the seat, looking around wildly.

I started to laugh. I wonder what she was having a dream about. I noticed her rubbing her head and looking around confused.

"We're at your house." I pointed out the window at the Victorian type house.

"Can you hand me my notebook. I chucked it at you to wake you up and I don't think I can reach it." I gave her an innocent look as I motioned toward it. Thankfully none of my notes had fallen out.

Karin just glared at me and gave me the universal sign for 'fuck off', slamming the car door. I giggled as I crawled into the back seat.

"Take me to the school James." I commanded Jasper in my best British accent. He just snorted.

It only took us ten minutes to get to the school. I'm pretty sure if Jasper had gone the speed limit it would have taken us fifteen or twenty minutes. My beautiful car was sitting there all alone in the empty parking lot. Fhewww…. No one tried to steal my baby, but then again we are in the middle of nowhere.

"Well thanks for the ride. Even if you did try to kill me." I mumbled as I opened the door.

"Kill you?" Jasper turned to look at me shocked.

"Yeah, you know, going like 50 miles over the speed limit and whatnot."

"I wasn't trying to kill you and you weren't in any danger." He said exasperated.

"Uh huh, right. Well see you later." I closed the door before he could reply, walking quickly to my car.

I unlocked in and jumped in. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw that he had already driven off. He was probably pissed at me for making such a big deal about his driving fast. In all honesty I really wasn't worried about crashing. I love driving fast. I just don't like doing in an area where there are cops.

About two weeks before we had moved here and friend and I gotten in trouble for speeding. Well he had gotten in trouble; being the passenger I got off with a warning.

Jack had laid into me once I had gotten home. He had gone on and on about being responsible and safe and about the safety of other and blah blah blah. So I really didn't need some guy who I barely knew getting me in trouble for speeding so soon after moving here.

I looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. That means that my mom and Jack are up, but it also means that Shelby is still up. It's been two weeks since we last talked and today seems like an eventful enough day to tell her about. I decided to go to the park, it was only a mile away from our new house, and call her.

Shelby picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Foster residence." Her musical voice drifted through the phone.

"Hey Shell, it's me."

"Oh hey! What's up Nell?" I couldn't help and smiled at the nickname. Shelby and I had first met when we were seven. My cousin's name was also Shelby so to my seven year-old self it seemed fairly obvious that I had to give Shelby a nickname. The first thing that came to mind was Shell. In response to that Shelby had called me Nell. I can still remember her telling me with a logical voice, or as logical as a seven year-old can get, that if I was going to call her Shell then she was going to call me Nell. We had been friends ever since.

"Nothing much. Just sitting in my car at the park."

"Don't wanna go home to Jack and your mom huh." I could hear the understanding in her voice.

"Yeah. I mean Jack is a nice guy and everything but why did mom have to marry him so fucking fast. I mean dating is one thing, and she even jumped into that pretty quickly too."

"Yeah she did, but it seems like she really likes him."

"I know she does and I'm trying to be happy for her, but I mean dad died only eleven months ago. Then all of a sudden she is dating Jack out of nowhere. Aren't people supposed to wait a certain period amount of time?"

"Well it's different with everyone. You know your parents were fighting."

"Yeah I know, but..." I let the sentence trail off, not knowing really what to say.

"I know sweetie." Shelby cooed.

"It's just gonna take time. I really miss him."

"I know you do Nell. But remember what he told you. He will always be with you, no matter what."

"Yeah, but I just feel so lost here. I mean it's a new school, granted it's small, but I still don't know anyone, except for this girl named Karin."

"Oooh, you made a friend?"

"Yeah, she reminds me of you, always scheming, trying to get Jasper and I in the same vicinity as each other."

"Oooooooh who's is this Jasper you speak of?" I could practically hear her curiosity dripping off of her words.

I let out a sigh. "He's no one."

"Honey anyone that can make you sigh_ that _deep is someone." I could easily see the smirk that was probably on her face.

"He's just some hot guy I ran into, twice." A loud squeal came from the other end of the phone. I jerked my cell away from ear, wincing.

"You met him at the same place twice nice." Why does everyone always assume that when someone says 'run into' they mean it as 'met up'? Oh wait, I know why. Cause normal people don't literally run into people.

I took a deep breath before saying, "No I literally ran into him twice. Once in the hall and other second time in the cafeteria."

Shelby was silent for a whole seven seconds before she s

I couldn't help but glare at the phone.

"It's not funny!" I whined.

Shelby trying to stop the chuckles, snickered, "Yes it is."

I just sighed again.

"So…. is he cute?" Shelby asked.

"If I say yes will you let the topic go?" I practically begged.

"Nope silly." Again a sigh slipped passed my mouth. Sighing seemed to be becoming a habit, one that I am not sure that I am too fond of.

Since we had been through this type of conversation before I knew what Shelby would be asking. "Okay then lets get this over with. Yes, he is damn hot. No, I will not ask him out. Yes, I do like him even though I haven't known him for longer than 24 hours. No, I will not stalk him to see what his favor color is, what type of food he normally eats or if he has a girlfriend."

I could tell I had her stumped for a few seconds. I heard her take a breath to ask another question, guessing what it was I answered her before she could get the words out of her mouth. "No you cannot hack into his Myspace or Facebook. Come to think of it I don't even know if he has one. And no I didn't check to see if he even has one or both." Shelby let out a frustrated huff.

"It's not fair when I can't even ask you a question." She complained.

"It might not be, but it did get the conversation over a whole lot faster." I smiled. It was a good thing that Shelby couldn't see it or she would have probably smacked it right off my face. She was not one who liked to be bested by anyone, even her best friend.

"You had said that you had met someone named Karin who had been scheming?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked almost hesitantly.

"What was her scheme?" Shelby asked in a sing-song voice.

I told Shelby all about lunch and Calculus and about her popping the car tires and then about what had happened at the Cullen's house. It had gotten colder since I had first called Shelby. As I reached over the turn up the heat I noticed the bright blue lights of the clock. Oh shit it was almost one in the morning. My mom was going to kill me.

"Hey Shell I got to go."

"Okey dokey artichokey."

"Bye, talk to you late alligator," I said. We both loved ending our conversations with rhymes or weird sayings.

"After a while crocodile." She repeated back.

I turned the car on, pulling out of the park. It took me less than a minute to pull into my driveway. The lights in our house were still on. Great. This is going to be one fun conversation.


	6. The Fight

I had this chapter written and I was about to publish it when I decided that I really didn't like how I had written it and decided to write it again, and I am glad that I did.

I don't own any of the Twilight characters,

But!

I do own Dani and her mom.

Writing a review=Making a panda in China smile.

Enjoy chapter six!

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the front door to our house. I was trying to be as quiet as I could. Hopefully I would be able to sneak into my room without my mom noticing. I turned around and started to slowly push the door closed. Said door decided that now would be the perfect time to let out a loud squeak.<p>

"Danielle is that you?" I heard my mom's voice coming from the kitchen.

I glared at the door as if it was origin to all my problems. Since my chance of making it up to my room unnoticed had been yanked away from me I decided to hell with being quiet and slammed the door the rest of the way closed.

"Yes mom, it's me," I called back. My mom had now made it to the hallway and was glaring at me.

Uh-oh. She was beyond pissed. She was officially in "The Furious Zone" as Shelby and I call it. My mom could scare the piss out of a serial killer when she is in this "zone". No one talks back to her while she is like this, myself included. She scares even me, and there is not much that scares me.

Well besides spiders. I know it's totally cliché and all, but come on. Have you seen how they move? It's kinda this twitch like skitter thing. They are so unnatural. They also have eight eyes and fangs. If you were describing a spider to someone who has never seen one before and didn't know a thing about them it would sound like you are describing something out of a horror movie.

"Where have you been?" I have to give her credit. She hasn't yelled at me yet. It's probably cause she doesn't want to seem like a terror with Jack standing right next to her.

"Karin and I were out driving. She was showing me the town. We got a flat and had to walk for forever until we made it to the Cullen's house. When we got back I called Shelby and lost track of time. Sorry, it was an accident." I put on my best please forgive me face.

"Accident or not you should have called. And who are the Cullens?" She just continued to glare at me. Fine if she wants to play it that way.

"They are just a family that lives here. Again I am sorry. It was an accident. It won't happen again." I really didn't want to have this conversation with Jack around.

"You're right it won't happen again. You're grounded for a week and after that your curfew is ten pm." My mouth fell open in shock. Grounded. Ten pm! You have got to be kidding me. Twelve year-olds get to stay out later than that!

"Grounded? What! Why?" I was getting mad. It's not like I planned on getting back late.

"You know why. It wouldn't have been that hard to call me." I glared at her.

"I told you I lost track of time. If I had known that I would have gotten back so late I would have called. And why are you making my curfew so early? I mean one night of coming home late shouldn't condemn me to a life of early curfew!" By now I was shouting. Screw it if Jack's standing ten feet away.

My mom seemed to be coming up with more and more rules ever since she started dating him. My curfew in Denver was midnight. That was in a big city, not some small town. You think that she would let it be even later here, but _no_ it's even earlier. What does she think I am going to do? Tip a cow? What could I do here that is so bad that I couldn't do in Denver?

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady! You know better."

"But mom, I didn-" My mom held up her hand, effectively cutting off my next sentence.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" She snapped. Okay that's it! I've had it.

"You know what! I don't give a flying fuck anymore! You never seem to listen to me anymore so why should now be any different!" I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door as loud as I could. Childish, yes. Did it make me feel better, yes. Locking the door, I picked up my remote and turned on the stereo. The sound of rock music drifted from the speakers. Standing in the middle of my room, I closed my eyes and swayed with the beat of the music. I could slowly feel my anger leaving, as if being washed away by the music. A knock at the door made me pause, a flare of annoyance starting to rise again.

"Hey Dani, it's me Jack." He really didn't have to say who it was. I could easily recognize his muffled voice through the door.

"Can we talk?" I ignored him, turning up the volume on my speakers. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not him.

I fell back onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling. Why was life so complicated? A year ago I never would have thought that any of this would have happened to me. I thought that I would have a nice normal life with my parents in the city I had lived in for seventeen years of my life.

I knew Jack was trying to make amends with me, he really was, but I didn't want him to try. I wanted him to be an asshole. It's so much easier to hate an asshole. I know I am being a bitch, but my dad died and Jack happened to be the man who stole my mom's heart. I think that if he had stolen her heart like six months after he initially had then maybe I would okay with him. My eyes slowly drifted closed as I let sleep take me.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I bolted straight up, breathing hard. Leaning over I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Stupid clock." I growled. I hated mornings with a passion.

I fell back onto my pillow with a sigh. Ugh. I had the weirdest dream last night. All I can remember is running through a forest. I think I was being chased by something. Weird.

Standing up and walking towards my closet I shrugged off the slight chills that seemed to have formed because of the dream. I had weird dreams all the time. Sure most of them didn't freak me out like this one, but hey everyone has nightmares.

I really didn't want to go to school, but I knew I didn't have a choice. We were going to have a test in Calculus today. The second day of school and we were having a test. What crazy town had I ended up in? Sure it was a test to see what you knew, but it was actually going towards our grade.

It reminded me of those tests some people have to take in a college class so they can weed out the people who are actually have the strength, guts and/or chupaz to pull of the class. At Forks for the first week of school kids can drop out and switch classes. Back at my old school once you were in a class you were stuck with if till the end of the semester.

I decided not to put in as much effort as yesterday morning. I was too tired from last night. Right now I really didn't care if the whole school saw me in just my pjs. Well that's not completely true, but you get the point. I grabbed a band tee, a pair of jeans and a stripped black and purple hoodie.

Thankfully last night I left my backpack in my car, so I didn't have to worry about lugging it down stairs. I quietly walked into the kitchen after making sure the coast was clear. Unlike when dad and I fought mom and I tended to avoid each other for a couple of days.

Even when I was little she wouldn't be around me as much as normal after we had gotten into a fight or if I had thrown a tantrum around her. As I grew older the time apart after fights had grown longer. Part of it was my fault; after I started to understand that she was avoiding me I got upset and decided that if she was going to stay away from me then I was going to stay away from her as well.

I picked up an apple off the counter as I grabbed my car keys. Locking the house behind me I took a bite of the apple, humming in pleasure at the sweet taste filling my mouth. I loved apples so much. My grandma used to always say that an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Being afraid of doctors back then I started eating apples like there was no tomorrow. After a while I ate them just to eat them.

I let out a sigh as I put the key in the ignition and started the car up. I missed my grandma. Everything reminded her of a song or a poem. She also laughed at _everything_. Not the bad everything, but the not-really-that-funny everything. I can remember so many different times where she would be laughing at something and mom, dad or I would just kind of stare at her as if she was crazy. Dad always joked that she was. Whenever he would tell people about her he would always say that his mother-in-law lost her marbles, but everyone knew he was joking. She would always joke back that it was her son-in-law that took her marbles.

He loved her like she was his own mother and in a way she was. My dad had lost his mother when he was only seven. His father, my grandpa, died when I was three. My other grandpa had died when I was nine. So my grandma was the only grandparent that I really knew.

I was beyond sad after she died. I stayed in my room for days only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. My parents started to fight a lot more after she died. They would argue about pointless things; like dad leaving his ties lying around the house or mom and her makeup taking up so much space by their sink. I would spend weekends at a friend's house just so I didn't have to hear them argue about this and that.

Then one day it was like a switch would be hit and the fighting stopped. They acted like they were soul mates. They would be all lovey dovey with each other. We would go out on mini family trips. It was wonderful. I had thought that everything was better and back to normal. I was wrong.

We had just gotten back from dinner one night and then out of the blue mom went off on dad. She just started yelling and him and he just yelled back. I was beyond shocked. What had happened with my love struck parents?

It was like this till dad died. They would fight for a while and then they would be happy for a few months. I loved those times when they were happy. It felt like we were a family again. They were in the fighting stage when dad died.

Part of me wonders if it would have been different if they had been in the happy stage. Would mom not have been so quick to get together with Jack? Would we still be back in Colorado? Would she and I be on better terms?

These questions clouded my mind as I pulled into the school parking lot. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I prepared myself for what I knew was going to be a long day.


	7. Lunchtime

I decided to throw in a little twist. So far you've seen the story through Dani's eyes and I wanted to do it from someone else's point of view. I was thinking of who I could really write if from and as much as I love Jasper and even though he is the main male character of this story I think it's a little too early to be writing in his point of view, so I decided to pick Edward's.

But for you Jasper fans out there don't worry I promise there will be a chapter later from his POV. I have already started writing some of it.

I don't own Bella, Alice, Edward or Jasper. Even though it would be really nice to own Jasper.

* * *

><p>Finally it was lunchtime. I wasn't excited because of the food mind you, but because Bella and I don't have any class together before lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to my beautiful girlfriend, who happened to be in a heated discussion with Alice about dresses.<p>

From what I was getting with Alice's thoughts she wants to go shopping for homecoming already. Even though I can't read Bella's mind I know that she's less than thrilled about it. I know that it's no use fighting with Alice and from the sigh Bella just let out I am guessing that she knows it too.

I looked up as Emmett's mental chuckle invaded my mind. He and Jasper were walking into the cafeteria. At school Emmett's always comes off as silent and scary, but in reality he's just a big old teddy bear, who happens to have fangs and drink blood. We're all kind of like that. No one at school sees our real personalities. Even Alice isn't her outgoing chipper self.

I tuned back into Alice and Bella's conversation when Bella's noise scrunched up in slight disgust. I had to stifle a chuckle. Apparently Alice has already decided that Bella was going to homecoming, whether she wants to or not, and has her whole outfit planned out. Homecoming is not for a whole month away. I have no idea why Alice is already making plans for it. I guess it's an Alice thing. After picking up on a couple of conversations around the cafeteria I've decided it's not just an Alice thing, but a girl thing. I'm so happy I'm a guy and don't have to worry about pointless stuff like that. Not that I would ever tell Alice that I thought that it was pointless. She'd try and rip my head off.

I looked around at the rest of our table, picking up the grumpy thoughts of Rosalie, apparently she wasn't so thrilled with the A- she got in History, and Emmett's thoughts of wanting to go hunting, but when I got to Jasper I was surprised to find that his thoughts were all jumbled up. That was something that rarely happened to the ex-major. I started to pay more attention to what he was thinking when all of a sudden Jasper just started rambling, well in his mind anyway.

'_Die Hoffnung ist das Federding, _

_das in der Seel' sich birgt _

_und Weisen ohne Worte singt _

_und niemals müde wird.'_

_Wait a minute. Is that German? _

'_Am süß'ten klingt es in den Bö'n - _

_und schlimm der Sturm der kränkt _

_und Schaden bringt dem Vögelchen, _

_das soviel Wärme schenkt.'_

I think it is.

'_Ich hab's auf fremd'ster See gehört _

_und auf der kält'sten Flur; _

_doch nie hat's in Gefahr begehrt _

_von mir ein Körnchen nur.'_

Oh my god he's quoting Emily Dickinson, and in German. I looked up to find him smirking with a hint a glare that I could clearly see translates into "back off". I slightly held up my hands in surrender and sent him an apologizing grin. He nodded and smiled.

'_Il était beaucoup et beaucoup il y a une année, _

_Dans un royaume par la mer, _

_Qu'une fille là a vécu qui vous pouvez savoir _

_Par le nom d'Annabel Lee ; - _

_Et cette fille elle a vécu sans l'autre pensée _

_Qu'à l'amour et soyez aimé par moi. _

_Elle était un enfant et j'étais un enfant, _

_Dans ce royaume par la mer, _

_Mais nous avons aimé avec un amour qui était plus que l'amour- _

_I et mon Annabel Lee- _

_Avec un amour ce les seraphs à ailes du ciel Convoité lui et me.'_

Great! Now he's quoting Edgar Allan Poe in French. I shook my head and let out a chuckle. I wonder what happened this morning to make him like this. I'll have to talk to Alice about it. That made a small twinge of pain go through me.

I keep forgetting that the two of them have broken up. It happened about a month ago. She had had a vision and then told Jasper that they need to break up. It had come as a shock to all of us, especially Jasper.

He looked at her as if he was waiting for the punch line of a cruel joke. When he finally realized that she was one hundred percent serious the confusion that was easy to read on his face had melted into sadness and full blow pain. Everyone could feel the waves of hurt and betrayal rolling off him. I could tell that he was trying to hold it back, but was failing miserably.

Alice started to go forward to comfort him before stopping and taking a couple steps back. "I'm so sorry Jasper."

She turned around and went upstairs to their room. The moment the door closed Jasper was off. He turned and ran right out the door.

"Jasper!" Emmett's booming voice shouted.

I was about to run after him, but a strong hand on my shoulder kept me in place. I looked back to see Carlisle standing there, shaking his head. "Don't go after him. He needs sometime to think things through and be alone. He'll come back."

Even though his words were solid and strong I could hear the uncertainty in his thoughts. Carlisle didn't know if Jasper was going to be okay or if he would come back. One of his sons was hurting badly and he couldn't do anything to help him right now, and that was practically killing him.

"Edward? Edward!" I'm ashamed to say I jumped.

Turning to look over at Bella I glared. "There's no need to shout."

"I said your name six times. Of course there was a need to shout."

"I was paying attention." She just gave me a point look.

"What were you wanting?" I asked.

She smiled at the obvious try to ignore my little daydream.

"I was wondering if it's okay if I spend the night. Charlie is in Port Angeles for some big cop convention and I would rather not be at home alone right now. Our roof keeps leaking and our sink is broken. Charlie's too stubborn to call a plumber. Men and their stupid pride." She looked at me as she said that last part.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm not that stubborn."

"Oh really?" Her and Alice both laughed.

As their laughter calmed down Alice looked at her watch. "We should probably get ready. Class will be starting in a few minutes."

The rest of us nodded in agreement. As we got up I noticed Alice still sitting at the table.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I sat back down next to her.

Bella looked back at us with a questioning glance, but I shook my head and motioned to Alice. She let out a small smile and mouthed "bye" as she turned and started towards our classroom. I looked over at Alice to see her staring at Jasper as if waiting for something to happen. We both watched as Jasper started to walk out of the cafeteria. As he walked past a trash can a girl turned around and slammed straight into him, her books falling to the ground.

The girl dropped to the ground to pick up her stuff. Jasper bent down to help, picking up what looked like a journal. I was surprised to see her eyes widened in shock and recognition. So she has seen Jasper before.

She looked down quickly as a tint of pink blossomed on her face. Oh, now this is getting interesting. I could see Jasper tense a little, but he just smiled and handed her journal to her.

Alice let out a soft sigh. It was so quiet that I almost missed it. I looked over to see a small, but sad smile on her face. She stood up grabbing her books and walked out of the cafeteria. I stood there watching her, Jasper and that mystery girl all walk in different directions. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time Jasper and this girl's paths cross.

* * *

><p>Quote 1:<p>

Hope is the thing with feathers

That perches in the soul,

And sings the tune without the words,

And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;

And sore must be the storm

That could abash the little bird

That kept so many warm.

I've hear it in the chillest land,

And on the strangest sea;

Yet, never, in extremity,

It asked a crumb of me.

-Emily Dickinson

Quote 2:

It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;-

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

She was a child and I was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee-

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven

Coveted her and me.

-Edgar Allan Poe

I will state right now that I don't know German nor French. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. So if I got any of the quotes wrong then I am sorry. Send me a message and I can change it.

For the Alice/Jasper fans out there I am also sorry, but they had to break up or else we wouldn't have a story. And no they will not be getting back together.

For the Alice basher out there (if there are any) I will not be making her a bad guy, or girl in this case. She is too nice of a character to turn evil.

I hope you guys liked Edwards POV.

Reviews = Happy Me!


End file.
